User talk:82.22.214.94
__TOC__ Uh, I wanna ask something, why is my IP address constantly changing? I'm genuinely making no attempt to evade my ban - evading it has NEVER been my focus, I'm not THAT sad, lets get that right. But anyway, for whatever reason, the IP address keeps changing, whether its a new hub I got a fortnight ago I cannot tell, but (Choose to believe me or not, IDC, but its the truth) can somebody PLEASE explain this to me as this has now happened TWICE, and I've no clue why this is happening. Oh and one more thing. I made the edit on the Hollow Points page, just to prove something - I have info you do not have. I revealed myself to be JouninOfDespair and got shafted for it, yeah well shame on me I suppose for giving you that opportunity. Even if you do ban me again, I've already made my point that I can not only make more edits for the wiki, but do it better than you could. I am professional enough to leave my "Young and Dumb" self behind, when I was still a "TEEN", whether you as adults can, well..... Thats a different story. Actually, knowing the wiki, I think we ALL know how that will work out. I guess I screwed myself again. As the old language goes.... "Fool me once, shame on you.... Fool me twice... Shame on me". I leave it to you what you want to do, whether you want the ODD edit or two, fair enough, if you ban me.... Well your loss really, and even if you get the info. Bottom line, I can get it up there faster, oh and it doesnt involve the LEAKING policy which send me off on a tangent and subsequently got me banned. Sincerely... JouninOfDespair. PS: I dont even PLAY CoD much anymore. "mature" If you really have grown up, then lose the superiority complex. Then we'll talk. 00:21, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Also, just so you know, your Hollow Points edit has been undone due to it being opinionated. Everyone has that info, we just keep it off the MS. As Ravens has said, if you really have grown up, read the edit guidelines bfore editing. 00:23, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Your loss. I should of guessed that would've happened, but then what can I expect from CallOfDuty4..... he always was gung-ho with lasting impressions. And I think that 1 week ban REALLY sums it all up. As for the so called "Superiority Complex" 1) I dont see myself as better than everyone, and 2) I only make edits I know I can do, and most people know more complex edits than I do. But I guess I cannot expect anything less from people who banned me not ONCE, NOT TWICE, not THREE TIMES, but 4 times. A leopard cant change its spots is what I should've realised after the SECOND ban. Ah well. Your loss really. I've got other wikias I am aptly contributing to. And I will have no part of this shambles. Because thats simply what it is. A shambles where people try to screw and shaft me the first chance they get. I tried helping in the past, my ONE GENUINELY GOOD edit (M21 EBR 2/3 years back), got wiped out the first chance some people got because I was quoted as being "Unprofessional" and saying it was unnecessary, which quite frankly we all know that was a load of absolute rubbish. I then tried contributing leaked content, yeah my mistake, I fucked up. But even the good edits I was doing most of it was either removed, or heavily modified to look a lot worse, so other people could take the credit. I dont ask more than I deserve, but clearly some people dont think like I do. Hell even the ones I did when I was "So called Ban-Evading" quickly got modified to look like somebody else did all the work. And I said this once and I'll say it again, I GENUINELY MADE NO ATTEMPT TO EVADE MY BAN and suspect that it was the superhub that was brought in, because all I did was look every now and again to see what I could've been doing that you werent doing every three-four weeks. And if you lot still think I have a superiority complex issue, I'll let you think that. All I will say is ignorance is bliss. Oh and I'll also leave a little message for CallOfDuty4 - "How was your shady past, getting your MODERATOR FRIENDS to unban you when you were getting annoyed with them? I bet they REALLY liked you harassing them. At least I had the balls to take the ban on the chin and not harass Mods to lift it". This proves I dont have to be unprofessional and pissy, to get my point across. Now you see that door over there? *points towards door*, I'm taking my exit. And every time I visit this wikia, I'll remember what I could've done to help you, or more appropriately, what I DID to try help you, only to have the work modified to make it look like I did nothing. Oh - and one more thing: I'll enjoy looking at the wikia in the future, I'll be sitting here, drinking my juice, and laughing and smiling, knowing what you missed out on. *Proceeds to the door* *Opens Door* *Walks to other side of door and puts hand on round handle* - "I can close the door myself thank you very much" *Closes Door*, *Walks away proud*. I come back 24 hours later - Call of duty4 deletes my comment.... Coincidence? I think not. Weak man, weak will. Enough said, back to my other duties. Info? Why should I help? I'm willing to bet you wish you had some of the information I have on the sniper rifles now... As I have tested them. With suppressors and without, and I can also give other information along side that, OH wait, you wanted nothing to do with me, and the way that Raven undid an edit I made (which I reverted since it was perfectly relevant I.E. the MK14 OHK to the head in hardcore regardless!!), shows signs of people who will undo my edits more out of hate, rather than out of doing it for the right reasons I.E. vandalism, or incorrect info, or irrelevant text or W/E. If I were to add my edits one of three things would occur - 1) it would be heavily modified despite the edit being fine, 2) it would be removed out of hatred again, or 3) It would end up attracting attention and I would probably end up banned for helping out. So I will not be providing the information by my own accord, because of the above stated reasons. So I'll continue to live by what I said in the past, and just watch and see how long it takes you to get the information for the stuff I have. Hahahahaha. Bye. 15:08, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Dude. Just because your additions get deleted, which was because it was rather unnecessary, it doesn't mean you should take it personally. Raven's wing, or any other admin/user wouldn't undo your edit just out of hatred, speaking of banning you. It just makes you look immature that because someone disagreed with you once you refuse to put your own help and instead sadistically watch how long it'll take to get the same information. --MLGisNot4Me talk 15:16, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Its not just one edit, thats what your missing. I've had plenty of times in the past with the MW2 weapons, the M21 specifically were undone when it wasnt even necessary to do so. But it doesnt matter now, because of the fact I have a wikia that actually appreciates what I do, and doesnt give me any grief about my edits unless its for a perfectly valid reason. I tried being reasonable in the past, and what did that get me? It got me a metaphorical fist to the guts and a metaphorical kicking while I was down. And others have also complained about this. The M21 edits are one thing, but then the edit on the MK14, which was undone by Ravens Wing despite it being perfectly true and correct, and very relevant to hardcore, pretty much was the final nail in the coffin. You may think I'm mad because its just those edits, but you would be wrong. Its the fact that that level of distrust is now in the air, HOW can I trust this wikia, when I've basically been stabbed in the back in the past. Thats another thing. I explained the WHOLE situation in the past with regards to the UNINTENTIONAL ban evasion, which was down to the superhub that was installed back then, and you know what happens, I get banned - BANG - not even 5 minutes after stating my case. Likewise, when I said my name after I did try a few edits - BANG another ban despite me being back to help (ok maybe I deserved it for giving them my name, but is that still an excuse?). Now considering those reasons above, its VERY difficult for me to NOT take it personally. Give me one (VERY) good reason why I should help. Considering all these reasons and the case I made above, I think that is going to be very difficult. But if you do, I will provide ONE piece of information. Take it or leave it. You have until I wake up in the morning to give me a reason... otherwise, no info. 01:30, November 16, 2012 (UTC) I'm awake, and you still havent given me a reason... oh well. Ciao. 09:25, November 16, 2012 (UTC) 10 days for you to find out the XPR is a OHK to the head neck and chest, and a further 9 days after that to figure its silenced stats, and the ballista and SVU. I think that really says it all, oh and the fact you MLG have not even read the whole text there and responded after 19 days, that really shows how little you and the majority of the people on this wikia know about almost anything based around CoD. And I could be editing for you, yet there are some obnoxious people who would sooner see my edits removed through hatred over something constructive. You've made your beds, and now you must lay in them. Dont expect an edit from me because as stated I only help those who genuinely deserve it. 09:28, November 26, 2012 (UTC) :Some people are busy playing the game instead of getting some random stats immediately. Plus, I can't notice your messages after a while you've posted them (I was at school or sleeping at the time you posted them), and I don't remember to check back on the tens of people I've discussed with. --MLGisNot4Me talk 09:12, December 5, 2012 (UTC) :By the way, as for above: everyone's help is appreciated, but the edits that they make may not be good enough. --MLGisNot4Me talk 09:16, December 5, 2012 (UTC)